


Birthday Surprises

by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen, he's now 18, she turned 26 on Tuesday, the a/n I didn't include also mentions it was my little cousin's 7th, this was originally written for my friend's 15th birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow
Summary: Galinda's Birthday doesn't go quite as expected...
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net: 18/8/09

She had been even more bouncy, excitable and talkative today than usual. Not that Elphaba had been expecting anything less. Galinda had circled the date in more shades of pink than Elphaba knew existed as soon as she got her calendar and had been writing a countdown in her planner for weeks, not to mention the very unsubtle hints she had been giving about the presents she wanted.

But still, even Elphaba was impressed that Galinda managed to be the only student in Shiz who could wear a huge pink banner declaring 'It's my Birthday!' in large curly pink letters and not receive a single snigger from anybody. Instead she was surrounded by her gaggle of fans; giving her expensive presents, or promising her some when they came to her extravagant party at the Ozdust on Saturday, and the boys giving her birthday kisses, which she was only too gladly accepting.

"I don't know how you put up with it," Elphaba told a scowling Fiyero, who was standing next to her on the sidelines.

He grinned, "It's not nice now, but I'll get to see the looks on those guy's faces when I have her all Saturday. Anyway, I have to, otherwise Galinda would never let all the girls give me a kiss on my birthday."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but worked hard to conceal a smile and those stupid butterflies in her stomach, which seemed to come whenever Fiyero said something vaguely suggestive to her (which was uncannily often).

Instead she turned back to Galinda who was getting extra dessert from the cook when she told her it was her birthday and for once even the teachers had let her off for giving in her homework late.

"Even Morrible!" she told an astounded Fiyero, Nessa and Boq. Elphaba shifted nervously in her seat (she hadn't the heart to tell Galinda about the memory charm she had put on the head teacher when she'd tried to give her a detention.) They were back in Galinda and Elphaba's dorm for the evening with a few of Galinda's closest friends (Boq was ecstatic at being invited, even if it was just because Nessa had insisted on it) and were starting to unwrap Galinda's rather large pile of presents.

Boq was practically bouncing with excitement when she reached his present, "I made it myself!" he told her as Galinda took out a bottle containing a murky grey liquid.

"Erm… it's lovely, Biq," Galinda said carefully, "What is it?"

"It's perfume of course," he answered too happy that Galinda was talking to him to really notice the way her nose was wrinkling as she sniffed it, "it took me hours to make."

"Hours to make?" came a sheik from Nessa, "you bought me a keyring with a badly made plastic buttercup, and I don't even like buttercups."

"I wouldn't be complaining," Fiyero stage whispered to her, "this thing smells like my head was decapitated and left for a week." Nessa's scowl only deepened.

"Look here's your present Nessa," said Galinda quickly, trying to ease the slowly building tension in the room, "I wonder what it is? Oh, it's a plastic buttercup keyring." She took a moment to rearrange her expression, "How brilliant! I always wanted one of these but I never seemed to have enough money," she pointedly ignored the 50p price tag that both Boq and Nessa had failed to take off.

"How about my amazing present now?" asked Fiyero. Galinda received the present wrapped endearingly (thought Galinda) and sickeningly (though Elphaba) in bright pink paper. She unwrapped it eagerly, a gold chain with 'my sweetheart' etched in pink lettering.

"Fiyero it's perfect!" Galinda cried throwing herself at her boyfriend.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Did you give this to all your girlfriends for their birthdays?"

"No!" Fiyero replied indignantly, "some of them didn't have birthdays while we were dating."

Finally Galinda opened Elphaba's present, "Ooooh, thanks for the bag Elphie," it had slightly fewer frills than Galinda would have preferred, but she was secretly just pleased it wasn't black. Her face fell, however, when she saw Elphaba's card, "Elphie, did you really need to cover my card with blonde jokes?"

Elphaba had the decency to look slightly (but not very) guilty, before Fiyero snatched the card out of Galinda's hand.

"Let's see," He grinned, "why can't you tell blondes knock-knock jokes? Because they go to answer the door. Why does it take longer to build a blonde snowman than a regular one? You have to hollow out the head. Elphaba these are gold!"

Galinda snatched the card back, "You're not being a very nice boyfriend," she told Fiyero.

"I agree," interrupted Boq quickly, everyone ignored him except Nessa who shot him a dirty look.

"And Elphie, that was mean, you're just jealous."

Elphaba scoffed, "jealous of what?"

"Now I'm a year older than you."

"A year older?" Elphaba cackled, "Galinda, our birthdays are barely a month apart."

"Yes, but for now, I'm a year older than you." Insisted Galinda, "I'm a year more mature than you."

"You, mature? If anything your birthday's made you lose your maturity."

"That's just because you're not mature enough to understand it."

"Yeah, but think about it Galinda, when you're 30 I'll be 29," she retorted.

"And you'll die before her." Fiyero added.

"What?" Galinda spluttered, glairing at him, "That's not true."

"It's not a very nice thing to say either," Elphaba added, "saying your best friend will die before you."

"Well there's no need to gang up on me," Galinda sulked, "it's my birthday!"

Elphaba smirked "Wow, I can really see this newfound maturity blossoming."

Fiyero, on the other hand, "I'm so sorry Miss Galinda, may I seal my apology with a special birthday kiss?"

Galinda and Fiyero kissed. Boq scowled at them. Nessa scowled at Boq. Elphaba resolved to make sure her birthday went unnoticed.


End file.
